


A Brother's Promise

by Palizinha



Series: Drabble Collection [25]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, sibling feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 01:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17415953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: Prompt 25 - "I'm scared"





	A Brother's Promise

"What's wrong?" Lauriam asked.

"I had a bad dream, I'm scared," Strelitzia whispered.

Lauriam smiled at his sister. "You don't have to afraid, sis. I'll protect you, always."

"Do you promise?" His sister looked at him the way she always did, that made him feel protective.

The two of them only had each other, and despite being very young, Lauriam knew it was his responsibility to look after his sister.

"I promise," Lauriam answered.

Years later, Lauriam realized he hadn't been able to keep his promise. He would find the person responsible, if it was the last thing he did.


End file.
